In His Place
by denise4
Summary: Kenshin Kaoru Enishi can't say anything more than that :p


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin please don't sue me   
  
September 15, 2003   


**IN HIS PLACE:**

  
  
He approached her from behind, feeling warm air pass her ears as he whispered her name in utter need. A strong pair of arms drew her to sit on the futon. Fiery kisses and a feather like touch filled her senses, spurring the passion within. He untied her yukata, revealing an expanse of flawless skin. Almost in reverence, he uncovered one shoulder following the trail of soft cloth with his tongue. With one arm done, he slowly moved to uncover the other. She rested her head on his shoulders her hand reaching for the cascade of red silk that spilled on her shoulder. Her clothing disposed off, his calloused hands slowly trailed a path from her hips.... to her waist.... to the underside of her perfect globes.... marveling at the softness of her skin.   
**"uuhm"** Kaorus eyes shut close as Kenshin's hands massaged her breasts playing with its twin peaks.   
**"Koishii"** He breathed in her ear, one hand traveling south, towards the apex of her thighs. He coaxed her to part them then gently delved a finger into her moist center.   
Kaoru felt a shudder pass through her entire body at his invasion. Her breath came out in shallow gasps as Kenshin continued his ministrations, one hand cupped the weight of her right breast as the fingers of his left hand played with her swollen nub.   
_'Enishi' ._ His name screamed in her thoughts as the fire crested. Unbidden images of him filled her head. The memory of his hands, his scent, his every being filling her to the core. Kaoru felt herself being laid down on the soft cushion and her eyes opened to the familiar pair of violet watching her.   
**"Come back to me Koishii"**   
Her eyes focused on her husbands face._ 'kami, what am I doing? - not again'._   
**"Is something wrong?"** Kenshins voice floated through her hazed mind.   
**"I -Iie, anata I need you".** She tucked a stray piece of his silken red hair behind his ear then traced the contours of his face with a finger._ 'I'm lying to him - my beloved Kenshin, when will this end?'._   
**"Aa"** Kenshin answered as he lowered himself onto her willing form. He placed an arm on either side of her face, making sure to distribute his weight evenly so as not to crush her beneath him as her legs encircled his hips to urge him forward. Slowly he sheathed himself in her warm depths. She felt him stretching her, filling her. Kaoru cried out in pleasure and held on tightly as he started his gentle assault, a slow push and pull - his mark of love making.   
Kaoru tried to push the threatening images out of her head but the moment she closed her eyes they swept over her. The sensation of a heavier weight atop hers pushing her deeper into a soft bed, her hand buried in a sea of white threads. The feeling of trying to catch her breath as the onslaught of his harsher thrusts came in and out. It was as if she was still there - drowning in his arms. A whisper of a voice so deep_ 'Aishiteru, Kaoru"._   
_'Enishi'._ His words echoed in her.   


********** Flashback **********

_  
They stood on his balcony overlooking the sea   
'this is not the way it's supposed to be, I was not supposed to fall in love with you, but I have - stay with me'   
'kenshin will come for me'. She knew what she was saying but her tears were falling.   
_

********* End of Flashback **********

  
They laid down in the after glow. Kenshins knees tucked behind hers, one arm held her close possessively by the waist the other acted as a pillow for her head. She could feel his even breathing - her husband was asleep. She looked at the flickering flame of a candle that still burned bathing them in eerie light.   
_'how can I do this to Kenshin? I love him'._ But the answer she knew was not buried as deep in her heart as she may have wanted. She may act the perfect wife, to love her perfect husband. But deep inside, in the confines of her soul she knew - He was standing in his place.   
owari   


*************************************

  
Authors Note:   
It's the first time I ever wrote anything like this I would really appreciate it if you give me reviews. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
